Yu-Gi-Oh! (video game series)
Yu-Gi-Oh! video games are a series of card battle games mostly based on the 2000 animated television series, Yu-Gi-Oh! They were developed and published by Konami. Games Forbidden Memories Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! Shin Duel Monsters (遊戯王真デュエルモンスターズ封印されし記憶), was developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan and published by Konami for the PlayStation. It was released in Japan on December 9, 1999, in North America on March 20, 2002, and in Europe on November 22, 2002. The players play the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game alongside characters that appear in the series. It takes place in Ancient Egypt and in modern times. Throughout most of the game, the protagonist is Atem, the Prince of Ancient Egypt. After the high priest Heishin overthrows Pharaoh, he sets out to free Egypt from Heishen's rule. It is later revealed that Heishin seeks to usher the return of Nitemare, an ancient evil wizard. For modern times era, the protagonist is Yugi Mutou. He is taking part in a tournament when he is tasked by Atem with retrieving relics that the Prince needs to complete his quest, which are held by some of the contestants in the tournament."Characters" (English). Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories."Characters" (Japanese). Yu-Gi-Oh! ForbiddenMemories. Monster Capsule GB Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule GB (遊戯王モンスターカプセルGB) was developed and published by Konami. It was released exclusively in Japan on April 13, 2000 for the Game Boy Color. The game combines a modified version of Capsule Monster Chess with some short role-playing game-like segments. In the game, Seto Kaiba (instead of Ryo Bakura) possesses the Millennium Ring and is captured by its power while he was in a coma after "Death-T." Kaiba then invites Yugi Mutou (romanized as Yugi Muto in the English-language anime) and all of Yugi's friends to the mansion. Once in the mansion, the ring uses its power to suck away the souls of Katsuya Jonouchi (known as Joey Wheeler in the English-language anime), Anzu Mazaki (Téa Gardner), Hiroto Honda (Tristan Taylor), Ryo Bakura (Bakura), and Sugoroku Mutou (Solomon Muto). In order to get his friends and grandfather back, Yugi has to defeat Kaiba and his minions in "Monster Capsule". As Yugi defeats various bosses, he gains his friends' souls back to use as allies. As with Volume 7 of the manga, the names of the pieces are "Joe" (known as "Joey" in the English-language manga), "Hiroto," "Anzu," and "Bakura." Dark Duel Stories Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holygod Advent (遊戯王デュエルモンスターズ３ 三聖戦神光臨), was developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan and published by Konami for the Game Boy Color. It was released in Japan on July 13, 2000 and in North America on March 18, 2002. The game was Konami's first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! game released in English and the third game in the Japanese Duel Monsters series. This game uses the rules of the previous Duel Monsters games, as opposed to the rules for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Players of the game can trade and battle with other players using a link cable. Players must beat each available player in a stage at least five times in order to get to the next stage. However, he or she may keep on dueling them for more points. A usual game consists of players using their assembled decks of cards to reduce their opponent's 8000 life points to zero, but a duel can also be won by forcing your opponent to run out of cards in their deck and having them unable to draw a card at the start of their turn, or by having all five pieces of Exodia in your hand. The basic rule to defeat an opposing monster is that you must have a monster with higher ATK (attack) points than that opposing card's ATK or DEF (defense) points, depending on whether the opponent's monster is in its Attack or Defense Position. Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories also allows you to defeat monsters based on card type or element weaknesses; here, the different between ATK or DEF points doesn't matter and the card with the weakness is instantly destroyed. For example, Thunder beats Aqua, but no other type of card has an advantage over a card that has a Divine type. In addition, cards in the Element List do not have an advantage over cards in the Special List and vice-versa. In order to duel, a player's Deck must contain 40 cards and be under their current deck cost limit, which is increased by winning duels. If the deck is over/under 40 cards or over the cost limit, the player will not be able to duel until the error is fixed. Certain cards may also not be included in your Deck unless you have the appropriate Duelist Level, which is also increased by winning duels. The deck cost limit and the Duelist Level do not decrease by losing. Passwords Players can input the 8-digit passwords found at the bottom of Yu-Gi-Oh! trading cards to receive that card in the in-game card trunk, provided that the password is compatible with the game (only the older expansion sets can be used, and certain cards will not work) As with cards obtained in-game, players can add saved cards from their chest to their deck, depending on how high a Duelist Level they have; the higher DL, the stronger the card allowed. Note that when using such a password, the card's effects will most likely change from the actual TCG card, due to the way Dark Duel Stories plays (using the standard Duel Monsters ruleset). If a special password is typed in, Solomon Mutou will appear after matches and will give an additional card upon winning a match (including the one Teá gives you). Solomon will also give the player one extra Monster Card Part for each win as well. There are also hidden passwords that unlock the hidden bosses in Stage 5, with the default being Yami Yugi. Whenever a password is inputted, the previous boss in that stage is replaced, but not deleted as inputting that boss' password again will re-enable him for battle. Furthermore, a boss' Record is never deleted; whenever you switch between bosses, the old Records are hidden away when another boss is "active" (to be replaced by the new boss' records), and the old records reappear whenever that boss becomes "active" again, hiding away the new boss' records. Card creation Dark Duel Stories allows you to "create" cards using a top-half and a bottom-half Monster Card Part, which are earned by winning duels. Different card parts will produce different ATK and DEF results. After creation, these cards go to your in-game card trunk and can be put into your Deck later, provided you have made room for the card and your deck cost limit/Duelist Level is high enough. Power of Chaos Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny is a 2003 video game developed by Konami. It is part of the Power of Chaos series. The game consists entirely of duels against Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi uses a different deck in each of these duels. The duels are filled with voice clips as Yugi plays and summons specific cards (Like his Dark Magician]. This game uses an ancient Egypt themed style. Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge is a 2004 video game developed by Konami. It is part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos series. Consisting entirely of Duels against Seto Kaiba, this game can be combined with Yugi the Destiny, thus expanding the library of cards one can acquire. Like Yugi the Destiny, several voice clips and cutscenes enhance the experience when Kaiba makes specific moves (Like summoning his Blue-Eyes White Dragon). The game features a very high-tech themed style. Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion is a 2004 video game developed by Konami. It is part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos series. Like the other two games before it, this game features the player dueling solely against a character from the series (Joey Wheeler in this case). It can combine with both games before it to expand the card library even further. This is also the only game in the series that supports LAN games with other players. It has a street type feel, with the dueling field spray-painted onto asphalt Reshef of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction (遊戯王デュエルモンスターズ８ ～破滅の大邪神), is a Game Boy Advance game by Konami. It was released in Japan on March 20, 2003, in North America on June 29, 2004 and in PAL regions on August 13, 2004. The Millennium Puzzle is missing. The player must help Yugi Muto (spelled Yugi Mutou in the English manga) find it and reclaim the ability for Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi or Yu-Gi-Oh) to appear. It appears that Reshef the Dark Being is behind the mysterious events and plans to shroud the world in darkness. The player travels with Yugi and Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi in the English manga and Japanese versions) to save the planet from Reshef. To do so, they need the 3 Egyptian God cards, but they have been sealed in stone. Freeing them will require the 7 Millennium Items, which have been scattered around the world. Thus, the player must travel around the world and find the Millennium Items to acquire the God cards and stop Reshef. Reshef is being revived by "Sol Chevalsky", later revealed to be Maximillion Pegasus. The other main antagonists are the "Neo Ghouls", a revival of the original Ghouls gang led by Bandit Keith. Destiny Board Traveler Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler was released for the Game Boy Advance in Japan on March 18, 2004, in North America on October 26, 2004 and in Europe September 16, 2005. The player has to choose two monsters to place on the "regular" and "star" sides of a dice. Once the player chooses them, they can roll the dice. If it lands on one of the monsters that the player chose, they can move a number of spaces equal to the level of the monster and be asked to duel. If the player decides not to duel, their turn is over. Whoever gets the most star points, which come from successful summonings, or is the last one standing wins. There is also a bonus boss at the end of the game that spawns from the "dark cards." This boss is named Kinadajo, an ancient Egyptian sorcerer that spawns thousands of Barbara Streisands to destroy the world. Nightmare Troubadour Yu-Gi-Oh!: Nightmare Troubadour, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Nightmare Troubadour (遊戯王デュエルモンスターズ NIGHTMARE TROUBADOUR (ナイトメア トラバドール), is a Nintendo DS game developed and published by Konami. It was released in Japan on July 21, 2005, in North America on August 30, 2005 and in PAL regions on November 18, 2005. Gameplay can be controlled with either control pad or stylus alone, but can be used together. This provides the user with different methods of playing the game, just like using a keyboard and mouse to control a computer. The top screen features a 3-D board game view of the duel. When a monster attacks, one can watch it use its individual attack to destroy the target monster. Also, certain important monsters (Blue Eyes, Dark Magician, etc.) have special full 3-D animations that play when they are summoned. The touch screen has an overhead view. One can use the touch screen to draw and play cards by touching them with the stylus. Release Dark Duel Stories came bundled with three cards for the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG that can be used in the real card game. Dark Duel Stories was packaged with two different sets of cards: Set 1 consists of Exodia the Forbidden One, Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon and Set 2 had Acid Trap Hole, Seiyaryu, and Salamandra. All 6 cards can be used in-game by collecting them after a won duel, or by using the password printed on the card. Reshef of Destruction comes with three free cards: Dark Magician Knight, Knight's Title and Sage's Stone. In the Japanese version of the game, Satellite Cannon was released as a promo instead of Knight's Title. When a person pre-ordered Reshef of Destruction, he/she would receive Knight's Title. Reception Destiny Board Traveler got poor reviews. Mat Houghton of Game Chronicles said that parents should buy their kids the cards instead of this video game. A GameZone review says that the video game is average and that it doesn't offer much in the way of amusement. References Category:Video games Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!